


Tabula Rasa

by batsy_rocks



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, Angst, Batman #43, Canon Related, Canon-Based, Comic Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Gen, New 52, Post-Canon, Post-Red Hood/Arsenal #5, Rated for Jason's mouth, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason went back to the center. Because he could, but most importantly, because he had never been good at leaving well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of its characters.
> 
> Inspired by [this panels.](http://rawan-cat.tumblr.com/post/131181802294/kaimaciel-jason-reunites-with-bruce-red-hood) :,)

Jason went back to the center. Because he fucking could, but most importantly, because he had never been good at leaving well enough alone. And, beard or not beard, and smile or not smile that was still Bruce and he just couldn't ignore the man. He fucking tried here, okay?

He still had no clue what was going on. Hell, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know, but that didn't stop him. He was sure now it wasn't an undercover thing. Bruce was a damn good actor, but even he wasn't _that_ good.

Bruce wasn't anywhere around when he arrived, and Jason wasn't sure how to feel about that. It hadn't occurred to him he may not be here. He told himself it didn't matter and stayed anyway, following Gabby's advice about taking a look around the place.

It took him only a few glimpses around to confirm it was better. A lot better than the welcoming, but worn out place he remembered.

It had never been about the place, though, or how fancy or well-kept it was -which wasn't much back then-. It had always been about the people. The tired but determined volunteers working here, the people that came to the center looking for a helping hand and, in return, gave back as much as they could. It was them who made this place so special. The people who _cared._ The street kids looking out for each other.

Even now, with all the cool new stuff; the bright walls and well-lit rooms, Jason was pretty sure it was the same for everyone that came in every day.

Jason looked at the little kids playing with colorful blocks on one side, the few older ones drawing with crayons and painting on another of the tables. A redhead woman was sitting with them, fingers covered in paint and a smile lightening her face as she helped a little girl with her painting. There were also a few teenagers playing pool, and others more sitting at the tables nearby, watching a game on the new TV and chatting among themselves.

Another group of kids caught his attention; both girls and boys and all of different ages. A basketball was tucked under a boy's arm as they walked toward the door.

That was when he saw him. _Bruce._

He walked into the main area of the center with a soft smile on his face and a little girl of not more than six holding his hand, giggling as she looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and nose red, the only sign she probably had been crying. Bruce led her toward the table where the kids were painting, ruffling her hair gently and pushing the chair closer to the table after she sat as the redhead handed her a sheet of paper and talked to her.

Jason didn't miss the look Bruce and the woman shared, or the hand Bruce put in her shoulder, however briefly. He watched him from afar, mesmerized by the soft look in his eyes as he crouched down and the kids handled him their paintings one by one. With a pang in his chest, Jason looked as he examined each one, all with the same care and thoughtfulness devoted to something cherished. Bruce took the time to ask questions and praise each kid for their works, from the looks of it, an honest smile on his face.

Just like a proud father would. Jason swallowed hard, but couldn't look away.

Bruce looked free. _Happy._ Happy in a way Jason didn't think he had ever seen him before. And, Jason hated him for it. Just a little-

Though maybe he had seen Bruce that relaxed and happy before. He shook his head. Nah, that was just wishful thinking.

So, he was killed and came back to life with a burning rage and a fuckton of issues to work through. Bruce was killed and got to start over, just like that. It was fucking unfair. But, watching him laugh, he couldn't help but think perhaps this was some kind of cosmic reward or some shit like that, after so many years fighting a losing battle.

Gotham was a bitch, there was no question about that. But maybe, just maybe, she finally did something good for the man that stood between this godforsaken city and anyone who wanted to destroy her.

She freed him after so many years. Freed him of his promise. Of _himself._

It was the familiar feeling of someone's eyes on him what pulled him back from his thoughts. He looked just in time to catch Bruce's eye, to see the recognition flash in them. He remembered him, but not as Jason Todd, the kid Batman picked off the streets. Of-fucking-course.

Bruce gave him a smile and, after exchanging a few words with the redhead, started walking toward him. Well, fuck. He couldn't run away now, even if he wanted.

Hands buried in his pockets, Jason shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was well aware of the fact the last time he was here he hugged a man who didn't know who he was, the same man he had been watching for a while now, and who had obviously noticed the staring. Well, this was awkward.

"Hey."

Jason forced himself to meet the familiar deep blue eyes. "Hey."

"It's good to see you here again," Bruce offered with a genuine smile. "Came back to take a closer look this time?"

"Kind of, yeah. I was in the neighborhood, so why not?"

Bruce nodded, the small smile not leaving his lips. This close, Jason could see the fine wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Like I told you before, you will find a lot of changes around, but you're welcome to check the place and take part in any of the activities if you wish."

"Yeah, thanks," He replied offhandedly, wanting nothing more than for Bruce to go away so he could run the hell out of here like he should have done before.

The man regarded him for a second, head tilted to the side. "I didn't catch your name last time."

"Jason," He offered simply after a second of hesitation.

He nodded. "I'm Bruce. It's nice to meet you, Jason. And welcome back." He held out a hand for him to shake.

Jason looked down at the offered hand, heart beating fast against his chest. It was just a simple handshake. After the hug from last time, it shouldn't be hard, but it _fucking_ was. He hadn't been thinking then, but now he was.

This was Bruce Wayne. The same man who took in little urchin stealing his tires and gave him a home, even if it was only for a little while. The man who gave him some of the best memories he had of that fucked up time of his life called childhood.

And he didn't remember him. His own _father_ didn't know how he was.

He swallowed hard, forcing his hand and voice to stay steady as he accepted the handshake. "Yeah. Yeah, you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing Jason, and not only that but trying to get into his head, so I would love any kind of feedback you can offer. But please, try to be critical but nice about it. It took me a while to decide to post this, and I'm still torn about it.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from. Okay, that's kind of a lie. The truth is, I love Bruce and Jason's relationship, especially when Jason isn't actively trying to kill him and Bruce isn't being a total ass to his kid. And with all the stuff going with Batman, I've been thinking a lot about Bruce and his kids, and how come they haven't gone see their dad, or at least stalk him a bit? That's totally not okay. And so, even before seeing Dick and Jason's reunion with him, I've been coming up with different scenarios in my head for the Batkids going to see him, which I never planned to write or post, for many reasons. But then I saw the scans of Bruce and Jason's meeting and went to check the issue right away. And next thing I know, this happened. Just like that.
> 
> I just recently become a superhero and comic fan, so I onlyknow of things and events that have happened before, and I'm not good at keeping up with what's going on with all the characters now either. It's overwhelming, with so many comic books and related plots, which is precisely why I wasn't going to write anything canon-related in the first place. So, I really, really hope this wasn't too OOC or just plain awful.
> 
> I'm sorry about the long notes, but I feel the need to explain myself a bit. Also, English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
